Jurassic World II: Lost Humanity
by Mary-Elizabeth Wallis
Summary: After the tragedy of Jurassic World's fall, all survivors are evacuated except one. Ace Grant. Her only ambition is to make sure one of the prehistoric beasts doesn't eat her and to keep Blue in check, all while hunters are tracking down the Raptor and it's up to her and a search team, containing a certain Raptor Alpha, to protect the island at all costs.
1. Prologue

**_Authors note:_**

Hey there guys:) This is my first proper story on this website that isn't as childish and shit. However, don't expect it not to be childish and shit because that generally my writing. I've been excited about writing a fanfiction about Chris Pratt ever since Guardians Of The Galaxy but I didn't want to go down a Marvel fic again because I alllllwaaaysss do that on quotev:) I advise you not to watch this if you haven't seen Jurassic World but if you wanna be a rebel and just read it anyway then okay I'm not gonna argue with you:) Anyway, enough of me rambling... This is my Jurassic World Fanfiction, hope you enjoy:)

\- Mary-Elizabeth

 **Prologue**

It'd all happened in a blur. Obviously, shithead journalists were straight in there about the tragedy: "How many more people lost-", "History repeating itself"... Like they cared about the amount of people lost. What they didn't realize, however, was that it didn't matter now because the earth giants were back to roaming their natural habitats.

Within the blur, the island was left in a rush and not thoroughly searched for survivors. Any person laying on the ground was presumed dead and nobody checked due to fear of the prehistoric beasts looking for their next meals. Each animal returned to their calm characteristics which only played up in human presence and all of them wandered until they found at least one other animal they deemed okay enough to travel with through the thick forest and torn open paddocks. Research labs were trashed by baby Triceratops looking for their mothers in vain before stumbling across them in the wide fields near the Brontosaurus'.

The lonely Tyrannosaurus-Rex(coincidently called Rexy) padded surprisingly softly along the helicopter landing area which had become her new place to watch her fellow creatures live and breathe. Even though nature had originally decided she didn't want them too, they appeared here again on Earth.

Blue kept her scaly head down as she circled the same tourist destinations and kiosks. She breathed in slow and steady stutters until her eye caught a moving hand on the ground. She eyed the figure with curiosity and cawed at it, making the human turn and stare at her in fear. Blue recognized the emotion and growled slightly as one of the last times she saw it, it lay in the man her Alpha did not like. The human Blue had now identified to be a woman clicked slightly from her mouth and Blue appeared taken aback by this gesture. The raptor came closer to see hazel eyes filled with the same kindness her Alpha had and bowed her head slightly as a way to show the woman it was okay.

The redhaired woman reached up while crouching and slightly stoked Blue's snout. The raptor breathed heavier but seemed soothed by the touch as it reminded her again of her Alpha. "Hey, it's okay," The woman breathed out, half speaking to herself. And the raptor believed her, as crazy as that sounds.


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Hey, it's okay," The woman breathed out, half speaking to herself. And the raptor believed her, as crazy as that sounds.**_

 _3 years later_

"Blue, c'mon now really. You have pretty much camouflage, I don't, this is hardly fair!" A tall fiery haired woman yelled into the trees. Silence screamed back at her and her eyebrows scrunched up and her bright hazel eyes narrowed with determination. The old fashioned 'Jurassic Park' logo stood out boldly on her faded grey shirt and the shorts she wore had speckles of mud and dried blood on. She felt the sudden urge to run, but knew that Blue would have an easier target if she tried because she was no match for the creature. She freaked and fell back onto the hard ground when the raptor leapt on her from the side and pinned her down. Fear struck into her eyes and she winced as it growled in her face and closed her eyes in fear, until the raptor breathed on her hair and pushed her nose with her snout. The woman laughed and pushed her off. "Blue, you're getting worse at this game, I could almost feel you," She chuckled and raptor huffed and scraped her long middle claw on the ground.

Ace Grant was stubborn, feisty and a wildcard. Her bright orange hair trailed down to her bust and she was in the luck of having a curvy figure that was almost a replica of her mother. Before the shit went down, she was the head of taking care of Rexy, the T-Rex(if you hadn't guessed) and was the head of animal behavior and happiness so she knew her way around all the animals in the park. The only exception was the Velociraptors, who she did not want to go see, especially after the first park. She was only 10 when the one and only John Hammond whisked her, her father Allan and her father's best friend Ellie to see the amazing park before the original tragedy occurred and messed up her life. Granted, she was only young at the time but the scar from the raptor 25 years ago still graced her face from the middle of her forehead to her right side of her face near her jaw, missing her eye by a small fraction. Blue was the only exception to her raptor hating fix, but even she had her bad days. Said raptor had been watching her carefully in almost concern before breaking into a jog, expecting Ace to follow her further into the trees.

Ace laughed at the spirit of the animal and ran along side her. Obviously, because she was only human, her speed was nowhere near her 'friends' so Blue had kept at a slow run for her species and a fast sprint for humans. The rush was enough to make Ace's face break into a grin as she ran alongside her companion through the forest opening to the now ruins of the magnificent Jurassic World. The dead bodies were gone after the pterodactyls had swept through the place, scavenging for tasty remains of the unfortunate people. That had been a long time ago. Now almost all of creatures that could get off the island had left to Isla Sorna or one of the other islands and stayed there to get their space from all the other beasts. Rexy had stayed of course, becoming as friendly as a T-Rex could become and not attacking anything rather than Edmontosaurus' and the rare Triceratops, but that was only for food. Because of her age, she never chased down animals unless necessary and because she was used to seeing the small woman with the raptor, she had acknowledged that she was a raptor Beta and of no threat and was uninteresting. Blue had deemed Ace a higher power than her, so unintentionally, the redhead had become the Beta but they both held high respect for one another.

The way Ace had survived so long was protection from Blue and food left in the restaurants. Sadly all power lines were snapped and everything she could use to contact someone were either broken or not connected to anything, but fortunately there was still gas and that helped her cook her meals. Blue occasionally stayed while she ate, but often chose to hunt her meals around the same time. Lets put it this way, she was more vigorous than Rexy and Ace was used to her coming back with bits of fleshy scales in her teeth and blood around her mouth.

Her shelter was a small cabin away from all the resorts and actual dinosaurs and near water. The place was not too different from a small bungalow, but it wasn't her choice to stay there as Blue had somehow persuaded her and made her keep this place as her home. One of the reasons she agreed was because she had never seen Blue look so relaxed in the whole park and decided she wanted to keep her 'friend' happy. Blue laid in the centre of the cabin every night and slept with one literal eye open to make sure nothing hurt her Beta and also so she could be in the part of the place that reminded her most of her Alpha.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Blue laid in the centre of the cabin every night and slept with one literal eye open to make sure nothing hurt her Beta and also so she could be in the part of the place that reminded her most of her Alpha.**_

Claire poured her regular cup of coffee she mad every morning at precisely 8:03am. Her face showed her disinterest in the day ahead of her. After the tragedy she was marked a hero(which she completely objected to...Okay maybe she relished in it a bit) and she was offered thousands for her to tell the story as if it was just some child's nightmare. They never asked how it felt to be at the verge of death for almost 8 hours, they just asked how amazing it was to see a dinosaur so close. She almost scoffed allowed, bloody journalists. Today was gonna be one of those days probably, she had no way of telling. 3 years and you would've thought they'd leave her alone. A knock at the door made her sigh and she walked through her mint kitchen and living room to open her door.

In front of her stood a man in his mid 60's and a classic fedora upon his head. He looked dusty yet clean and tidied up, as if he'd been prepared for this. Claire felt suddenly embarrassed in her white vest and lounge pants and her cheeks heated up but she kept a stone face with a tight smile. "How may I help you?" She asked with a tinge of impatience in her voice. The man look her up and down and sighed. "You must be Claire Dearing, my name is Dr Alan Grant. I'm here to talk to you concerning Jurass-"

"I can't help you!" She exclaimed and tried to shut the door, but her stopped it from closing with his foot. "Honestly, I can't talk to any more journalists!" She tired to push the door further. "I'm not a journalist Miss Dearing, I have something I want to discuss with you."

* * *

Lowery Cuthers spun around in his dull chair in his dull office at his dull job. The first time he tried to bring his dinosaurs in this goddamn grey boring hell, he'd almost been fired, but the second time they allowed it and they sat there staring him down while he suffered in a city of paperwork piles. How did he go from being one of the top in the most visited and adored places in the world to working in goddamn Curries? Life was simply not fair, though it's not really like he wanted to go back. There was one good thing here, and it was that across the hallway Vivian Krill sat at her dull desk too, probably wondering the same things he was. How did they get here? He pulled open the shutter blinds to try see into her office and caught her trying to do the same, He smiled to himself and spun around again to try make the awful job seem a little better. _They didn't have spinny chairs in Jurassic World_. He hit himself slightly on the forehead. They didn't need spinny chairs, they had fucking _dinosaurs._

 _ **"Can Lowery Cuthers and Vivian Krill please make their way to the meeting room please? Thank you."**_

The intercom sounded and Lowery sighed and stood, cracking his spine as he did so. He met Vivian in the hallway and she looked just as confused as he felt. "If this is for another interview, I'm gonna throw myself at a T-Rex," She deadpanned and he smiled a little.

"You know, I think you can get arrested for saying stuff like that these days," He replied back to her as they walked down the hallway, falling into step with each other. She laughed lightly and he grinned until they reached the door of the meeting room, where they shared a nervous look before entering. A fedora perched on the mans head and a mascot that looked familiar to Fred's in Scooby Doo was what came to attention in Lowery's mind. He had all of this man's books and he sure as hell knew who he was, but the question was why was he here.

* * *

Owen Grady sat in his apartment, head in hands thinking about the look Blue had given him before she ran into the dark. He'd had therapy session after therapy session after therapy session but surprisingly, therapists didn't really know how to help patients cope with dinosaur loss. Blue was one of _his_ girls and she'd been stolen from him by that holyshitasaurus and now she was left roaming alone without her pack and fuck did he know what that felt like. He felt lost and definitely not over it. Even Barry didn't really seem to understand it, but he was getting better and he held on tight to his humour and charm which he'd decided it was probably impossible to lose. And oh my god was he sick of people trying to butt their oversized heads into his life like they knew what it was like to lose an entire life and family in one day and be at danger of being killed by something bigger than 50ft. Yeah, so relatable, But he tried not to be bitter, he'd tried as hard as he could to stay in contact with Claire, Zach, Gray, Lowery and Vivian but the one person that really stayed was Barry, like always. The three years had been tough, but if he really thought about it, Blue was better being able to run free and he was too. His doorbell rang and he shuffled to the door in dinosaur slippers. _Still a fucking child at heart_ , he mused to himself. He opened the door to see an oldish man, he was slightly intimidating but Owen had experience with those type of people. The man put a hand forward to shake; the younger man looked at it skeptically. "You must be Owen, Claire told me you'd been in," He said with a gruff undertone. Owen raised an eyebrow and coughed a little, debating whether to let the man in or not before his inner gentleman came through and he moved to let the man pass the doorframe. "My name is Dr. Alan Grant and it's come to my understanding that you used to work with raptors?" Alan said, same old fedora on his grey hairs. "Worked with them, practically lived with them, they were like friends, apart from the fact they'd eat you if you came too close."  
Alan slightly chuckled. "I do think thats the definition of friends," He replied before coughing slightly and turning more serious. "I need help with something," He paced the room and a curious look came across Owen's face. "Thats not the first time I've heard that concerning raptors and look where it's got me now."

"Mr Grady, I am in need of someone that can track and knows how creatures on that island work, especially raptors if there are any remaining. Barry agreed to this form of search a few weeks ago as long as I got you to agree to come and I promised him," Alan shifted his hat so it was on right and glanced at the muscular ex-navy man.  
"You seem pretty certain I'll come," He pondered and the older man raised an eyebrow with a slight smile. "The last time I was on one of the Five Deaths I was tricked and god knows I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone else. However, in the next years after I realised that them tricking me was unnecessary if they'd have told me what they actually wanted. The island is dangerous but only if you're unprepared or expecting luck, because I assure you that you're never lucky as long as you're near those things. There are two things I want to get out of going back." Dr. Grant finished, looking Owen down as if to try see if the man was all everyone said he was. Because he needed him to be. He really needed him to be. "What do you want? Because I will not help hunting raptors to kill them," Owen replied with a spike of anger in his voice at the thought of Blue being hurt and the memories of his other raptors and their deaths. "Of course not, I want to help protect them, thats the reason I need an expert of their behaviour," Alan stared at Owen with almost pleading eyes. "You mentioned two reasons?" He questioned suspiciously, though he knew he was already hooked with the idea of going on this search and protective expedition.

 _"My daughter is on the island."_


	4. Chapter 3

_**"My daughter is on the island."**_

Ace woke up with a ray of sunshine over her face and groaned at how cliche it was to be feeling like she woke up in a goddamn romance novel. "Morning Blue!" She called out and got the classic cawing noise in return as a complaint for waking her up. She pulled a dressing gown on that she found in the cabin when she first started living there and padded into the kitchen and lounging area, yawning and holding onto the counter as she did so. The raptor clicked a couple of times to get the redhead's attention and when she turned, the creature gestured to the door. Ace sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, grabbing a chocolate bar from one of the vending machines she raided and wandering back into the bedroom. She had raided a load of shops and vending machines to fill the cupboards so she felt more at home and normal instead of trapped on an abandoned island. Half the time she wished Blue would've just killed her on the spot, but then again she was glad to be alive, even if her only company was a velociraptor that had a strange connection with a motorbike and a cabin and even more strangely enough- her. Ace pulled on the freshest clothes she could find, which was one of the kiosk worker's tops she found in the back of said kiosk and some jeans she found in one of the hotel rooms that was open, and opened the door to the cabin and stood outside looking at the finishing of the sunrise, with Blue beside her, looking at the same thing. It could never get old.

While most people would kind of be horrified with just the thought of being stranded on an island, Ace was just surprised at her luck. She had been recognized as a Beta raptor and was respected among the other carnivores and very popular with the herbivores. More popular, she thought, than she ever was with humans. She took after her father in that respect. That was the only thing she missed, she sighed as she thought of her lonely family member. She really hoped he had grieved and got over it by now, it was better than him thinking she was alive and going frantic with worry. He always pretended as though he hated the whole idea of children, but she knew he loved her, and he even used to love Tim and Lex. She always remembered being stuck in the raptor enclosure in the first park and his frantic instructions over the radio and also the way he gripped her arms and held her close when they hid behind the fall tree trunk as the T-Rex attacked a stampede. What would he think when he saw he now? Getting close with a velociraptor that she could pretty much call her best friend after she almost died from the same type of animal attacking her. He would hug her in relief of her being alive, and then probably strangle her for letting him think she was dead. It's not like she had a choice anyway.  
She smiled at Blue and the raptor purred back, nudging her so she stroke her. Ace rubbed her neck and ran her hands down her spine, making the raptor purr louder in comfort. "You must be lonely, huh? I don't think I'll ever be like another actual raptor to you," Ace sighed and Blue chirped and swung her head as a no, all the she needed was her beta. Then Ace looked at her brightly as an idea sprung to her mind.

The lab had been damaged, yes, but the last time it was being used was when InGen was trying to take Dinosaur embryos. Even though she knew there was nothing that she wasn't authorized to see in the first place, she always hated those labs. She only went in once to check if there were any stray raptors lurking so Blue could have a partner. She grinned as the raptor looked at her curiously. Ace ran down the steps from the cabin and pulled up the motorbike she'd found elsewhere in the park. This way, she could go at the same pace that Blue was and the raptor didn't have to go slow for her, because Blue sure as hell loved running. They often did it at night in the forest so the raptor strangely felt more at ease, and Ace generally just loved the feeling of the wind whipping on her skin as cliche as it sounded. She pulled up outside the abandoned lab and went through carefully, quietly chittering and whistling to Blue, a way of communication she'd picked up on in her three years of spending everyday with her. Blue looked around just in case, remembering when she ripped apart the man that wanted to take her away from her Alpha. There was still blood splattered on the glass near a trashed incubator. Growing up with Lex really helped her knowledge on computers, but not enough to really know what she was doing. She stood in the middle of the room and tried to remember everything she ever saw throughout being in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. She remembered being in the lab with Henry Wu when she was just 10 years old and also when she was offered the job when the park was reopening she was shown the lab and how they made the dinosaurs. She checked to see if the emergency incubators worked by using her thumb to authorize it turning on. A green light flashed on which made her smile. Jurassic world didn't use mains for things that were important, because of the system failures and betrayal of the last park and they could only be controlled manually. Ace squealed in glee and almost skipped over to the computer and jumped into the chair and turn the systems on and pulled up the velociraptor files and information on embryos. _Let's hope I figure how to do this._

"What do you say, Blue? Ready to have some more raptors?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**"What do you think, Blue? Ready to have some more raptors?"**_

Ace's mom had been an army brat through and through, and Ace always wanted to follow her mother's footsteps until she found her real interest in dinosaurs and it all went from there. She knew the raptors had been named Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo named after the military alphabet so she decided to name the three cream, white eggs Foxtrot, Golf and India. She decided to miss out Hotel because she generally thought it was a stupid name. Something kind of clicked in her mind that all the raptors were practically equal and from Blue's characteristics when they met, she seemed like she would have been the leader. However, Ace had done enough research on raptors to know that Blue was originally the Beta before her, but she had no idea if there was ever one called Alfa- the beginning of the military alphabet. She reckoned there wasn't as she had been through the files on them, maybe they had that trainer that was supposedly amazing as the Alpha male. So amazing he just left her Blue behind. Speaking of Blue, the raptor had sat patiently watching the eggs ever since they'd been created a week ago and hadn't moved except for to hunt. Ace couldn't bring herself to leave the raptor, so also only left for food and slept on one of the tables.

The fiery haired woman yawned and stretched hitting her hand on one of the lamps on the table next to her table turned bed. She muttered an ow and Blue turned her head to the woman for a second, and it looked as though she rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady," Ace chuckled and Blue chirped at her, barely looking over. "You seem intrigued, whats up Blue?" Ace asked and the velociraptor chirped again but seemed distracted, only having her eyes on the eggs. Ace pulled up a chair and joined Blue's side watching the incubator.  
They sat for at least four hours before a tiny crack appeared on the side of one. Blue had fallen half asleep and wasn't watching until Ace nudged her frantically pressing her hands against the glass. "Blue! Your sisters! The babies!" She exclaimed and set the machine so the glass lid rose. Blue nudged the eggs softly to help the tiny raptor break out the eggshell, but she was silently watching to see if the creature could do it itself. Each egg was slowly breaking and tiny head came out screeching for a mother. Blue nudged them and Ace, sucking up her dislike for gooey blood, copied her actions, nudging each baby to check on them. She needed to act as raptor as possible so these raptors knew how to protect themselves by their own but she also needed them to respect her enough to follow her commands, not that she wanted control, she just wanted their loyalty in return for hers. That was the key to working with these animals. She chirped and them and they screeched back, struggling to walk closer to her across the table. Ace rubbed under Blue's neck where she knew she liked and Blue purred happily, nudging her head and then looking back at the babies. The excitement in her eyes made Ace's heart swell with happiness. Shit would've gone down if Blue didn't accept these new additions into the pack, but she seemed to love them. "Blue, which one's which? I'll tell you names and you tell me who's who, okay?" The raptor nodded once and stared at the babies chirping at them. "Foxtrot, or Foxy for short." Blue's snout moved towards the baby with grey dots speckling her forehead. "Golf." The raptor poked her towards the baby with green at the end of her tail. "Finally, India," Ace smiled down at the baby raptor with Red speckles on her legs and neck.

Blue and Ace watched as the raptors grew at a rapid rate, as they had been designed to. They were nearing an impressive foot and a half in just 5 days; Ace swore she could see them growing. They all loved the games that Blue did and Ace knew she'd made the right decision if Blue's almost smile was anything to go by. They'd all decided to sleep either in or near the cabin so on the second day they were able to go out in the park, she built an extension on the cabin out of another type of cabin near by. It took the whole day, but it was worth coming in the room in the morning to see three raptors all laid on their senior raptor. Blue looked at Ace with a expression that just looked helpless. Ace laughed and screeched loudly to make all the raptors jump up and look around in fear until they realized they were safe. Blue chittered as a laugh and leaped up, motioning her towards the door so Ace could open it. Raptors were evolved enough to open doors, but to unlock them was a different story.  
When they were all out they raced into the forest with Ace hot on their tail and almost catching up with India. Of course, the creatures weren't running at full speed otherwise the bright eyed beta would have never caught up with them. They'd cornered a baby triceratops and Ace stopped them with her hand held up. "Hey hey, girls!" She said, but the raptors ignored her. There was no need for them to hide as the baby dinosaur was helpless. "GIRLS!" She yelled and Golf snapped her jaw at her as a question. Ace clicked her tongue a few times and whistled to get all their attention. "If you guys attack this thing, you get no cheetos for a week!" Blue whined in protest and Ace laughed. "See, there, that caught your attention. You guys are awful," She chuckled and the raptors hung their heads. The baby triceratops ran unharmed further into the forest and Ace stroked all their heads as a well done.

Foxtrot heard the distant whirring, as her hearing was best out of all the raptors and her eyes closed to get a better concentration. It was miles away but she knew something wasn't quite right. She cooed, alerting her beta of the strangeness of the noise even though she couldn't hear it. She mimicked the sound and motioned to where she thought it was coming from. Ace looked into the thick forest but heard and saw nothing but she knew her raptor was never wrong.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: In this version, Owen and Claire never got together, they just went on a date like in the film but never had any more attraction to each so became really good friends._

 _ **Ace looked into the thick forest but heard and saw nothing but she knew her raptor was never wrong.**_

Owen sat uncomfortably on the plane, but still held his natural ease pose which Claire was definitely jealous of. They were halfway there and he refuses to ask how long it would be until they landed. Their plan was to stay together unless forced apart and that seemed to work for them all. If they got lost, then try to head back to where they came from. There'd be a radio for each of them so it should be easy to stay in contact. "I really hate this island," Alan sighed, and the other passengers turned to him and felt pity for him. All the things he had to go through on these islands and now he had lost his daughter, who seemed to be the only family he had, on this god forsaken island. "We'll find her," Vivian smiled, and Alan simply looked at her and she deflated slightly. Claire sat staring out the window trying to see if she could spot any land after the endless sea that just kept passing. Lowery fiddled with his hands and then cracked his fingers, and Vivian's eyes flickered between watching Lowery to the window. Owen glanced over to Barry, to find him fast asleep and he sighed, that man always knew how to sleep anywhere. "So what we're doing is finding your daughter and then finding the raptors?" Alan nodded at the nerdy man. "Why the hell has no one else asked how he knows she's still alive? I really hate to be a kill joy or whatever you'd call it in this type of situation but I need to know we're not looking for bones? It's been three years since the island shut down." Claire scoffed Lowery.  
"You're not really good with making the man feel better, imagine if you lost Vivian on this island for three years," Claire snapped. Lowery shifted in his place and nervously looked back up to Dr. Grant's eyes but found no sign of hate in them. "You have thermal trackers on every inch of that park and when your daughter has a determined friend who just so happens to know computers better than people then you learn that some thermal radiation is different and there's one life sign that is very different to the rest of the creatures." Owen nodded in understanding and the others carried on talking but he just rested his head on the window and fell asleep.

Frantic voices woke the ex-raptor trainer up and made him try to stand, before realizing his seat belt was probably on for a good reason. "Dr. Grant what's going on?" He asked with slight worry but authority. "We'll be landing near a herd, and I'm not entirely sure where we are," His gruff voice replied with slight panic, but not enough to really worry Owen. "Oh well that's okay then," He replied and Claire gave him an incredulous look. "That's alright? We're lost I'm pretty sure that's not alright!" She exclaimed and he smirked. "Calm down, at least it's not Rexy's territory," He said back.  
"Rexy? You call it Rexy?"  
"She's an independent woman."  
"She's a T-Rex!"  
"That doesn't stop her having a name!" Claire sighed and leaned back into her chair. She always felt like her head needed a massage after talking to Owen and honestly, she would take one from a velociraptor right now because of the headache she was getting. "We're landing!" The pilot yelled from the front of the plane. The plane ran through the grass gently until a loud roar sounded causing a sharp pull up and a change of direction. "Don't go into the trees!" Owen yelled but it was too late, the plane has swerved into the forest. Owen hit his head on the seat in front of him and then it was black.

* * *

Owen's vision was blurry. He stared at the chair long enough for his vision to be okay before he unbuckled his belt. The plane was slanted forward and he could see the ground through where the front of the plane should be. It was about a meter drop and he wanted to check out the surroundings to see if he recognized anywhere so he walked down the plane, glancing at the other passengers- his friends. He went outside, making sure to have a gun on his back he picked up from the floor that must've fallen from the plane. He scoffed, kicking the ground lightly, this trip was going great already. Owen walked further into the woods, remembering to keep track of how far he'd walked and what direction it was in. He kept quiet so he didn't draw unwanted attention to himself and he thought he could hear some chirping but maybe that was either him going crazy or him wishing to see Blue. He felt eyes on him and tread more lightly so he could hear his surrounding better. Owen knew he wasn't just imagining things now, as he heard the quiet chittering getting slightly louder, teasing him into thinking he would be able to see the source soon. He spun round and found that as he was trying to lose the thing following him he lost where he was. That must have been the thing's plan. He spotted the bright blue coming from behind the tree and tried to get closer but he felt pain at the back of his head and fell to the ground. _Not again_ , he thought, groaning as he fell unconscious once more and was dragged through the forest.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Not again_ , he thought, groaning as he fell unconscious once more and was dragged through the forest.**

Ace stared at the man laying on the ground in the part of the forest nearest her house. India had alerted her of the thing her four raptors had brought her in excitement, just like cats do when they bring you a mouse. Except this was mouse was 6ft. And human- an attractive one too. Even Blue had given her a look when she'd climbed the tree to stare at him more carefully without the chance of him waking up and attacking her or something, but the raptor didn't quite understand the strangeness of them finding a live human just in the forest of an island that had been abandoned for _three years_. Foxtrot called to her but Ace shook her head, causing the raptor to scoff. She pulled out her pistol from her holster and positioned it so she could shoot at the target if need be, or simply intimidate him. Golf looked at her with confusion and she could practically hear the raptors thoughts. _What the hell are you doing?_ She shook it off and watched more intently, noticing his fingers curl and his hand clench into a fist. He was waking up. Ace stayed silent, knowing the man had no idea of her presense, but he sure as hell noticed the raptors who said watching him, defending the tree against the stranger in case he wanted to attack their Beta. "Blue? C'mon girl, its me," He held his hand out to Blue, then reached his hand in his pocket and pulled a clicker out and clicked it three times so the raptor approached him.

"Blue stay back!" Ace yelled from the tree, and the man looked up with surprise and Blue backed back up, chirping to her friend in the tree. "Why are you in a tree?" He asked, ignoring the fact he may have found everything on the island he was looking for. Thats not a cheesy line, he generally meant he found what the mission description was to find. Ace narrowed her eyes at him. "You have ten seconds to tell me why you're here and how you know my raptor, asshole," She snapped and he looked at the raptors with confusion. "Why is she in a tree?" He asked, and Blue tilted her head as a shrug. He looked back up at her when he heard the gun click and put his hands up slowly. "There's no reason to get crazy here lady," The man looked from the gun back to her. "Get crazy? There's a random man on this island after three years of living here with no other humans. Like I said, you have ten seconds to explain yourself," She ordered, climbing down from the tree, still holding the gun and pointing it at his head.  
"How am I supposed to explain myself in ten seconds?" He argued back and she looked taken aback.  
"You look like a smart ass, get on with it,"  
"I think we passed ten seconds," He smirked, knowing he was slowly infuriating her.  
"I'm just gonna shoot you then," And then he looked slightly panicked. "Okay, I used to work here. I'm here on a search expedition to find Ace Grant, which is probably you, seeing as you are the only human on the whole island and also to protect the remaining raptors from the ACU and InGen," He explained in a rush and she lowered the gun before throwing it to the ground a couple metres away from her. "My dads here, isn't he?" She sighed, and he nodded slowly. "You were the raptor trainer, like Oreo Gready, some shit like that," Ace muttered and he looked mock offended. "Owen Grady," He corrected and she shrugged. "Details, details," She waved her hand dismissively and his jaw dropped slightly. "What do you mean details? Thats my name!" He defended and she snorted, turning around and walking back in the direction of her cabin. "And that's your problem," She snickered, the raptors following her, but not trusting the man who also followed. However, Blue seemed at ease, choosing to walk almost side by side with him. "At least I wasn't named after a card," He muttered and he heard her laugh a couple of yards in front.

Owen felt his heart clench slightly at the sight of his old home, but as much as it did knowing Blue still trusted him after everything. After the Indominus and three years she still respected him as Alpha male, but she also seemed to have a new type of Alpha. He followed Ace into his cabin and looked around. "You haven't changed the place at all since I was last here, except the extension," He commented, and left out him being impressed. He was. Ace nodded, not really paying attention as she looked through the cupboards for something. She pulled out a bag with the classic cheeto logo on and he snorted but she ignored him. The raptors has not followed Ace into the cabin, but as soon as the packet was opened, all four rushed in, hustling her and purring, nudging her face and shoulders. "Hey girls, down," The raptors knelt and put their heads down. "Heads up," She smiled and then she threw a cheeto to each raptor, saying their names in the process. Owen laughed at their behaviour, but kept quiet so he didn't disturb them. "How long have you been the female Alpha?" He asked and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Alpha? I thought I was Beta?" Ace asked and Owen shook his head, motioning to the girls. "You're above Blue, but she's still in charge, I don't know these girls though so I may be wrong."  
"The grey speckled one is Foxtrot, or Foxy for short, the one with a green at the end of her tail is Golf and the one with red speckles is India," She grinned with pride shining in her hazel eyes, like a proud parent. The look reminded him of himself around 5 years ago when the raptors starting doing their first tricks, that was when Charlie, Delta and Echo were still alive though, He wondered if Blue was able to cope straight after, but realised that Ace must have been there since the very beginning otherwise she would have been torn apart by now. He walked over to see Blue, but as he got closer Golf turned and screeched at him, not giving him time to move back before she kicked at his leg with her middle claw, leaving a massive cut all the way down. "Golf! Out girls! NOW!" Ace barked in a dangerous tone and the other raptors whined before disappearing outside as Owen fell to the floor in agony. "I'm so sorry, she's never seen another human-"  
"She was protecting her sisters, I understand, but I don't think I can walk for a few days," The other pain in his eyes made her realise that he must have come here with more people than just her father, and it must be his friends out there too. She placed her hand on his shoulder knowing how that felt, as some of the memories of the old park flashed through her mind and when she was rescuing Eric from Isla Sorna and Billy almost died and god, she lost so many people. "My dad wouldn't have brought weak people, trust me, but you can't go find them until a couple days, you'll do more damage to yourself. Also them if you find them, you don't wanna be slowing anyone down," She explained, pulling a first aid kit out from under the couch next to him and taking out what she needed and he rolled his eyes. Who did this girl think she was? Like she knew anything about what to do with raptor scratches.

"How would you know?" He pressed on and she took her turn to roll her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it," She chuckled darkly, motioning to her face where a scar traced over it diagonally and he almost felt embarrassed but muttered and apology and she nodded stiffly. Obviously it had a story behind it, so Owen was lying if he said he wasn't interested in knowing it. She bandaged it after cleaning it and cringed, thinking about how deep it was. "You can sleep on the bed, I can sleep on the couch. The girls need comfort as they don't quite understand why you're here and the only one that likes you and knows you is Blue, and she sleeps like a goddamn log," She smirked and Owen nodded in agreement. "Also, you need to rest your leg."  
"You could sleep in the bed with me, I know there's enough room, seen as I own it," He smiled a toothy grin with a glint of mischief in his eyes and she rolled her eyes again. He was too cocky for his own good. Ace knew he knew how attractive he was, even Blue could probably see it. "Yes I am aware you probably used to own this cabin, feel free to kick me out, but please do that instead of asking for me to sleep with you," Ace crossed her arms and her face held slight disgust. Owen laughed, pulled himself up using the couch and hobbled down the corridor towards the room. "Night Miss Grant," He mumbled, amused and she threw a cushion at him. "It's Dr," She shot back and she heard him laugh quietly. Ace made her bed on the couch after letting the raptors back in, telling Golf off which made the second youngest raptor hang its head in shame and curl up away from her sisters and the Alpha female. She let her mind wander to her poor father trekking through the forest to find her, and there she was tucked up in bed. She sighed and reached over to turn the light out, to attempt to turn her thoughts off too. Ace and turned over and watched the amber eyes in the dark until they closed, and soon after hers did too.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to anyone who is actually reading this hahaha:)**

 **Mirsa:** Thank you so much, I love writing this, it's so much fun! XD x


End file.
